Batman: The Harley and The Ivy
by GhostKaiser23
Summary: What happens when Ivy and Harley turn their lives around? read and see.


**The Harley and the Ivy**

**Important notes: I do not own Batman or any portion of the franchise. I give all credit to DC Comics and respective owners.**

The Harley and The Ivy

Chapter 1

Harleen Quinzel was fast asleep in her cell in Arkham Asylum; the grey room she kept to herself was next by her friend: Pamela Isley, whose room had several small potted plants for decoration. Pamela was due on parole tomorrow; but Harleen wasn't for another month…something about hijacking a train or something…I don't know. Pamela heard her friend and partner in crime from her room, it sounded like she was struggling and having horrible nightmares.

"Guard. Guard! Please, help Harley. Please!" Pamela didn't like pleading to anyone, especially men; but she couldn't do anything for her friend, and being locked inches away from her was torture enough.

(Dream sequence)

The Joker's hideout, Harley wearing her classic Red and Black harlequin costume with Batman tied upside down above a vat of piranha.

"B-but Puddin' I did it to your plans. See…I hung him upside down so the fishes can be seen smiling." Harley begged him to listen.

"Oh Harley…you've forgotten the most important thing I taught you:" Joker said with anger and malice.

Just then Harley was dressed as Robin; she was trembling with fear as Joke neared her with a crowbar as his face was obscured by shadows. In the corner she saw a bloodied and beaten Poison Ivy, after seeing that made her tremble in fear.

"You sometimes get people, who just don't get the joke!" as he swung down Harley awoke

(End sequence)

Harley woke up in a sweat; screaming and crying:  
"Joker. Please, No! *sobbing*"

The guard opened Harleen's door seeing her in a foetal position, holding her legs close to her chest. As the guard tried to go near her she recoiled in fear, she grabbed the nearest thing she could, which was a clown doll. Before she threw it she screamed like a scared girl, then upon throwing it she slipped into the underside of her bed. The guards tried to get near her but she wasn't letting them.

"Guard please; let me help her!" Pamela pleaded the guards knew from past experiences that Harley would only trust Ivy in these sorts of predicaments. Reluctantly the guard opened the door and Ivy knocked him on his backside and raced towards Harley.

Hushing her Ivy coddled the trembling Harley "It's okay, it's okay. I'm here, I'm here."

Harley poured her heart out to her "Don't leave…don't leave me alone…*sob*"

"I'll always be here for you Harl…Always." Ivy comforted her friend, but knowing full well that tomorrow was her last day in Arkham.

The Next day came, Harley was sleepless from her nightmare and was allowed to sleep in Ivy's room as it seemed to be the only place she could really get any rest.

Ivy's parole hearing went well and was released, Harley said goodbye to her friend and went into the recreational room on her own. Normally she and Ivy would mess around growing plants, telling wild exploits or just general gossip. Harley asked if she could have a needle, some thread and plush; under strict guidance Harley was allowed this. Besides being an aspiring cook, Harley loved making: toys, ribbons, dresses for dolls anything that involved cloth. Joker never saw much use in it…except sewing up his worn out suits. As Harley made her plush it took form in the shape of a beautiful flower. The guard paid it no mind as Harley smiled at her own handy work, then began to frown.

"Some friend I turned out to be…going back to that psychopathic, abusive ex-boyfriend of mine. Screamin', cryin' in my sleep. God I'm pathetic." Harley began to cry.

"Quinn, you have a visitor!" another guard called to her.

Harley looked up and wondered "Who'd visit me?" still holding her plush flower. As Harley walked to the talk screens she saw her friend Ivy on the other side, being harassed by the guards.

"Not out two minutes and you're already back!" one guard jeered

"Not ready for the real world, Ivy? *Laugh*" another guard jeered

"No, I'm here as a real visitor to my friend!" Ivy stood firm holding a large bag.

"What's in the bag?" the first guard said

"What's it to you?" Ivy retorted

"Our job! Not that you've ever had one!" the second insulted her

"Why you ignorant…!" Ivy seethed

"That's enough!" the Warden said sternly "I over saw Ms Isley enter here and she _will _be treated with respect! Is that clear? Or would you two like to give Mr Jones his midday meal?"

"Erm…sorry Sir. Sorry Ma'am." the guards apologised

"Accepted now don't let it happen again!" Ivy said imitating the Warden

"Excuse me Ms Isley, but I say that." The warden looked at her coldly

"Sorry." Ivy smiled like a fox and spoke in a sultry tone. Then heading towards Harley, she picked up the phone and talked.

"Ivy what'cha doin' back here? I thought you got parole?" Harley asked

"I came back for you Harl. I promised didn't I? And I had to get you something." Ivy slipped the box through to Harley and saw the plush flower in her hand "err what's that?"

"Oh nothing…just when you were gone…"Harley became embarrassed and trailed off.

"It looks hand stitched. Did you make that?" Ivy asked and Harley nodded with a grin

"It's silly really. Just something I made when you were gone…a memento I guess." Harley looked at the plush flower.

"Harley…Tell me about this dream." Ivy asked kindly

"I can't…It's too painful." Harley recoiled

"Harley, I'm your best friend. Whatever it as I'll understand." Ivy said in a caring tone

"Okay…but please don't be mad…Do you remember that building Joker destroyed and that boy blunder was still inside?" Harley said trying not to remember the dream, but telling it anyway.

"Of course. You told me, he said it was: *One hell of a show Harl. Too bad you weren't there to see the fireworks.*" Ivy gave a very bad Joker impression trying to make Harley laugh, which worked to an extent. But Harley got back her frown.

"Well…I was the boy blunder instead and you were there too." Harley said in a sombre tone

"I was there…why; I thought there was only one body?" Ivy asked

"Dreams don't make sense Ivy…but in mine…you were already dead." Harley spoke with tears in her eyes. Ivy seized up from hearing this "Joker broke you with a crowbar and was gonna' do the same thing to me." Harley began to cry, Ivy wanted to be by her side but couldn't without breaking the glass.

"It's okay Harley. It's okay. I'm not mad. I'm not mad…" as Ivy's voice fades out time passes.

Day by day Ivy visits her friend keeping her nose clean, working at a florist. Harley gets to keep the contents of the first bag Ivy left: a single framed photo of her and Ivy at the Carnival, grinning in front of an old western backdrop. To keep her mind together Harley starts making plush animals in the recreational room, her nightmares seem to lessen as each day passed.

'I'm startin' to forget about HIM.' Harley thought to herself HIM meaning: Joker. 'Maybe I'll start my own artisan boutique or somethin' that'd be nice.' And smiled

The month had passed and Harley was deemed sane by the board. And who else should welcome Harley outside but Ivy. The two hugged being free from Arkham once again, and started a small shop: Flora Plush. A florist with cuddly toys, and on the first day they made their first sale: Bruce Wayne.

"Excuse me but could I buy five hundred flowers and toys for the orphans fund for next week." He smiled.

The two were happy being free and now they were serving Gotham's richest Bachelor.

"Hey Pam, imagine if we ripped off Brucie boy there?" Harley joked

"The Bat'd catch us and we'd be sent to Arkham." Ivy said truthfully.

"Yeah…All good things come to those who wait." Harley said holding a small harlequin doll with a Batman cape and cowl above her head smiling.

**The end**

**Well this is my first Batman Fanfiction everyone. I hope you've enjoyed reading it as I have writing it, please leave reviews. Sorry it's so short but I needed practice with some of the characters.**

**Thank You All.**


End file.
